


Pounding

by were_lemur



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, F/M, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2016, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 01:57:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6933310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In prison, Lucy thinks about the Master.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pounding

She killed the Master. She probably shouldn't still be thinking of him. She especially shouldn't be thinking of the way his cock, or his mouth, felt between her legs.

But it's lonely in her cell, and the nights stretch long after lights out, and she has to do something.

And though she would be ashamed to admit it to anyone, their sex life had stayed good long after everything else had gone to hell. He'd enjoyed the power of making her come undone beneath him.

There was undoubtedly something wrong with her, that she'd been turned on by the feel of his hand pressing against her bruises. There is something even wronger that she pounds her hand against her left shoulder until it aches, then presses her hand against it. She slips her left hand between her legs and strokes, squeezing her shoulder in rhythm, until at the moment of orgasm she imagines the kick of the pistol in her grip.


End file.
